Axel's Past
by Starr Extraordinaire
Summary: -Story I wrote in 2010- Axel's got a lot more to his past than we've ever known. Join Axel as we learn about his past before he became an Organization XIII member, and when his life continued to change- not always for the better. Not even Sora nor Roxas would have ever expected this. Rated T for violence, blood and death, and language. Missing Chapters 3 and 6
1. Prologue

The irritated cloaked figure stepped forward, out of the shadows. "Shut it, you don't know anything about us," he ordered. The moon illuminated his dark silhouette. He lingered over me before swiping at me with his chakram. I easily moved my head to the side, neatly avoiding it. He lifted it and stared at me. "I know everything, Axel," I stated with confidence in my voice. "Number VIII, Flurry of Dancing Flames, Element: Fire, Weapon: Chakrams, your somebody is Lea and your best friend is Roxas of Organization XIII. I know everything," I smirk with some hinted sarcasm. Axel backed off slowly in surprise. I got up from the rocky street I was pinned on and got into my fighting stance. He stumbled back, even more confused and scared. I grinned at him as he caught my eyes. I saw that he didn't want to die. His deep green eyes tore into my own dark purple eyes. I straightened up and summoned a portal. "Good-bye, Axel,"


	2. PyroKiras

Fire. Burns the aching soul. Dragons have created us from their tears. We are born with dead hearts. We ache for the Fire Heart. Fire eternal. Burning rage. Dragon's breath. Fire Angel.

"Shit!" I yelled. I accidentally sent my report sheets up in flames. Well that's what happens when you work at a fire based school. I complain to myself, attempting to re-assemble the ashes. I am Sopyr, number II, of the PyroKira clan. I am also the assistant principal of The Fire Academy. Along with being assistant principal, I spend a few weeks teaching the ancient art of Fire Animalia- how to create and summon animals from fire. The school is a training camp for future soldiers, if I'm to be honest, all 15 teachers at the school are the PyroKira Clan.

"Pyrin! Get Supyro! Now!" Pyrex, number V, commanded to Pyrin, number VI. He teleported away. It is after school hours, so all of the students are off in their dorms. Pyrozal, number IV, is vomiting black blood. This means that another Fire Dragon had was killed. I showed her the 3 types of dragons and she pointed out which one had been killed. After the dragon was killed, she vomited black blood but if we didn't stop her from vomiting, she would die. After the vomiting phase was over, she wouldn't remember a thing which is why I had to ask her now. Everyone else was on their missions except me, Pyrin and Pyrex. Pyrin and Pyrex saw Pyrozal walking down the hallway, fall and start vomiting. I came by to aid her. Supyro is our Superior and he had fire healing powers. He had to heal Pyrozal every time this happened. Which was becoming very often. More Fire Dragons were getting killed.

There are 3 kinds of Fire Dragons. The most rare one is called Nerissa but is known as the Fire Tear Dragons. Their tears gave us energy. The second most rare is the Artaxerxes Dragon, also known as Eternal Dragons. One scale from a Artaxerxes Dragon gave the Fire Tear a personality. The third kind of Dragon is very common Cináed. Also called The Blood Dragon. A claw from a Cináed Dragon gave the Fire Tear the ability to wield fire. Only 15 people have been able to obtain all 3 things from the dragons. We are called the PyroKira Clan.

"Sopyr! Pay attention!" Supyro snapped at me. It was later that evening and the PyroKiras were having a meeting. I was thinking about, well, everything. From Fire Dragons to The Shadow Ix. We were discussing about who was killing all of the Fire Dragons when my scars were tingling. Then throbbing. I got the scars from a Nerissa that I was watching for research. She saw me and attacked, almost killing me. I shielded myself from her by summoning another, smaller, Nerissa that distracted her long enough for me to open a portal. I didn't go through fast enough and she scratched me with her huge claws. I have 3 scars on my face, 5 on my right arm, 1 on my left, and another scar that wrapped around my right leg. All of them were throbbing and turning the color fire red. This meant another PyroKira was being born.

Once the issue of the Dragons was discussed, I told Supyro about my scars. He noticed the color change and all 15 of us went to find the child that had obtained all 3 items. We knew that it must have been a child, considering that all adults were killed if they weren't part of an Organization and were on Organization grounds. I was like a metal detector. When my scars turned a bright orange, we were getting closer. Finally I couldn't bear the pain when we came to the Forest of Many Tears.

This was at the very edge of the Tearless grounds but they didn't know we were there. Supyro gave me a potion and I guzzled it down, my scars stopped throbbing, turning back to their original black. The child was sitting against a tree, his hand covered in blood. The Blood Dragon must have bit him. The Cináed aren't very friendly animals. All 3 dragons were circling the boy, ready to make a final attack. The His flaming red hair was sticking into the tree, his deep green eyes were staring at us. He didn't know whether to run or to get help from us. Only me, Supyro and Pyrozal were allowed to go to the boy. Pyrozal has a lot of Artaxerxes blood in her veins. The familiar scent calmed down the dragon. She directing him toward the Fire School lands. Pyrozal had experience fighting the dragons without killing or hurting them. She got the Nerissa to stop pacing around the boy and fight her instead. She scared her off. Then she battled with the Cináed until he finally put his head down in defeat and flew away. Supyro had to confirm he had all 3 items and that he actually was a PyroKira now. I was only there to tend to the boy. I looked at him more closely and saw the small purple triangle birthmarks under his eyes. I also saw that he tried to fight the Blood Dragon off with a small Chakram he held in his wounded hand. I named him Axel.

We found Axel when he was only 9 years old. I knew that Axel was different right from the start. He had pure Cináed blood in him. The rest of us only had some blood from each dragon. He had small wings start to grow out of his back, fangs sprouted instead of teeth and claws growing out of his fingertips. We had to raise him as a human even if he was really supposed to be a dragon. Supyro gave him potions to keep all those things from growing. But his fangs continued to grow and they shone in the moonlight. He couldn't live in a student dorm because of his dragon looks, so he had to live with me. "Sopyr? I think I can become a student teacher now." Axel asked me one night. Axel was now 12.

He teached students how to make and summon weapons of fire. He was a great teacher. He was 13 at the time. Almost ready for the final step of becoming a PyroKira. We were preparing him for it. We went to the Forest of Many Tears again to complete his becoming of a PyroKira. We had Axel stand in the middle while we formed in a circle around him. We all started chanting ancient words of a spell that would make Axel into a full-fledged PyroKira. We each tossed in something that we think that will help Axel when he is one of us. Supyro gave him 1 silver bullet to help him with more weaponry. I gave Axel a small jar of pure Nerissa blood. It would help cover his scent and also he would remember that he is a dragon. The rest of us gave him something that related to fire. Once we had almost finished the ceremony, and he was almost completely a PyroKira when the Shadow Ix came. All 4 of them came, floating near Axel, ghostly and hidden. They planned to eat Axel's pure soul.

"It's only natural that you give him to us. He is a Dragon Blood." Their leader, Zenex smirked from under his cloak hood. "The darkness would have eaten his heart soon enough." number III, Reniku continued with Zenex's line of thought. "Hand him over nicely and maybe you won't have a slow, tortured death." said Noxlur, second in command. She could eat your soul in seconds but liked to make her meals long and bloody. The fourth one didn't make any comments. Axen was the lowest ranking of the 4 and wasn't very threatening. Reniku snapped his fingers and the 15 of us couldn't move. Axel was looking around though, seemingly unaffected. He wasn't scared but he wasn't going to fight the 4 off. Noxlur flew down and put a hand on Axel's face. "So beautiful. And so delicious." She smiled, showing her huge fangs. Her white horns were glistening in the moonlight. Axel didn't respond to her touch but stood stone still like the rest of us. I had such a strong urge to run out and take Axel away from all this. Axen finally made a comment. "Noxlur! We aren't here to kill the boy. We're here to scar the Pyros."

I was confused because when Axel could move, he decided not to run. If he teleported, he could have gotten away from all this. Making no reflex to Noxlur like we have taught him to, he instead smiled evilly at me. When Noxlur let go of his face I was still confused. Then it hit me. His heart was black. All 4 flew down to him and hid him. Then they turned to dust, taking Axel with them. When we could move again, Supyro broke the Fire Circle saying "Go back to the school. We don't have to teach students any more. We have our army." I had to keep an emotionless face until I was safely out of sight in my room. I broke down into tears, not caring that the Tearless would probably soon collect them. Axel was really gone.

I had raised him as a PyroKira, I named him, took care of him. To have the Ix just come and take him away broke my undead heart. I knew that I would probably never see him again. We were building an army over the past 10 years and now we would fight. We had the army ready, weapons and elements ready to attack. The 4 soul eaters didn't see this coming. If we beat the Ix, we would have control of every organization, then the universe. If we beat the Ix, I might see Axel again. With that thought still in my mind, I summoned a small Cináed and flew off into the night, leading the army to the Shadow Ix grounds.

We had to fight the Ix, Axel or no Axel. The whole school was there, every student in every grade. Everyone was instantly teleported there, armor at the ready. Axel has taught them well. The 4 Shadow Ix appeared at the head of the army. "What's this? You have children fighting for you?" Zenex smirked, taking off his hood. His charcoal black hair covered half of his face, including one of his bright purple eyes. The other 3 put their hoods down as well. "So sad. To have to kill them all." Reniku faked pity. His burning, hungry red eyes. His silver locks of hair swayed in the wind. It might have been night but the Ix were very easy to see. "Yes. Pity." Noxlur smiled sarcastically. She was hungry. Her short dark purple hair was ruffled and messy, shadowing her black hungry eyes. Her sharp white horns glistened in the moonlight. "Time to die." Axen stated flatly, his light blue hair messy and his scar across his eyes turned red. We started to charge at them but then a 5th Ix floated up next to them. He put down his hood. Fiery red hair, deep green eyes and sarcastic smile. "Thought you could fight without me?" He smiled with confidence. It was Axel.


	3. The Shadow Ix

The young boy looked so delicious but Axen was right. We were here to take dandy little Axel and teach him. He was a dragon and we would train him as one. When the PyroKiras came with their "army", the stupid twits, Axel jumped in and wanted to fight. He was really up himself, proud and thinking he could do anything. Only a few days and he was already a Shadow Ix. Axel fought and killed half of the students. Zenex, Reniku and Axen didn't kill any unless attacked. They knew to leave the dirty work to me. I am number II, Noxlur, and I enjoy killing innocent souls. Killing the other half, enjoying their souls for my brekkie. And their hearts. Mmm, they surprising tasted like freshly baked chocolate-chip biscuits. I glanced over to see how Axel was doing. He easily sliced through heads of students with his Chakrams. I smiled, letting black blood ooze through my fangs and continued with my feast. The more souls I ate, the stronger I got. The Pyros failed at their army. The Shadow Ix live forever.

When the entire army was slain, thousands of dead, bloody bodies covered the ground. It looked like all hell had broken loose on a battlefield. The 5 of us floated in front of the 15 PyroKiras. Covered in blood, my cloak in tatters, I grinned. More black blood flowed out of my fangs. I looked menacing. Zenex, Reniku and Axen had no blood on their cloaks. Axel held his bloody Chakrams in his hands, his hair a fire darkened with blood, his sleeve ripped to sheds, arm bleeding. He smiled anyways, not noticing. We looked as grotty and beat up as ever-and I loved it. I floated forward. Their Superior was scared and horrible at hiding it. I floated closer and whispered in his ear "Game Over."

I killed him. I killed the rest except for one. Axel pointed her out. I growled and spared her. I barked "Lucky. You got lucky this time. Next time though…" And I teleported into dust. Axel floated forward and told the girl to run. She nodded and teleported into ashes. Axel the joined the rest of us, back in the Castle of No Hope. I didn't know why Axel let her live. But I did know. I just didn't want to admit it. Axel didn't have a completely black heart.

We trained him well. Axel was a quick learner. His deep green eyes were slowly fading into black, a routine thing in our world. He was the best student we ever had but always had his nose sticking into places he shouldn't so we had to kill him off. Ugh, Zenex was being daft and kind at the same time and decided that killing him because he was "just a boy" wasn't "right". I can't believe that Axel was so spawny of his decision! The lucky bastard. Ah, the British are great! But sadly Zenex and the whole damned batch weren't. Grr. But a good thing that came out of this was that we still got to throw him around a bit before we left him, beat up in front of a couple of drunk tosspots having a party in Traverse Town. "Ta-Ta, luv." I smirked at him and left, laughing at his failed attempt to get me mad by mouthing me off. Stupid boy.


	4. Chapter 3

_**-HAS NOT BEEN TYPED UP YET-**_


	5. Dark Bloods

We are the middle. We don't have hearts but we aren't completely emotionless. We aren't evil, nor good. We aren't human, we aren't Nobodies. We are Dark Angels. Also called Dark Bloods. We have the blood of Angels in our veins. We are timeless. We never truly die. We are one. We are many. We are united.

"But Roze!" Number V angrily whispered at me. "No. That's it! Stop asking me!" I, number IV, whispered right back at her. I knew that I was a higher ranking than her but it didn't matter because she couldn't force me to tell her my mission. After all, she never tells me what she does. I was officially annoyed with Zaria. But she was persistent. "Dude? Please!" she pleaded quietly. We had to be quiet because we were in the deserted parts of Twilight Town and if Organization XIII caught me here, I would be killed off. I entered my secret house. Opening the dusty window, I crouched to get in. Once I entered I came across a series of locks. I unlocked the thumb print scan, then I got a keyboard with every letter in Pigpen-an ancient type of cipher. I typed in the code then did the eye-scan. The only reason I couldn't teleport in was because I didn't want Organization XIII teleporting in, so I locked it with a special spell that number XIII, Zorax, made for me. He's a master with wizardry. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and walked to my panel of 6 computers. "Look! It's just another mission. We have millions of them!" I clicked on my photo album. I clicked on the photo I had to show Zaria. "Come here,"

"Is that . . . Axel?" Zaria questioned at me, clearly confused. "Yeah," I replied flatly. It was a picture of Axel and I eating ice cream. We were happily walking down Twilight Town, wreaking havoc. The photo was taken 2 years ago, when we were 15. I loved him. I was a Dark Blood and he was a member of Organization XIII. I still miss him every once in a while. He doesn't even know who I am so he couldn't remember me. I had Namine (a secret Pure Angel) erase everyone's memories of us together and replace me with Roxas. I had to do it so that I wouldn't be killed off for dating a sworn enemy. Zaria had to see this because she was in charge of making sure everyone was doing what they were doing. If Superior found out, she would kill both me and Zaria. I needed to see Axel again after 2 years to tell him Organization XIII's true plans. I knew this because I read their Superior's mind. Xemnas was going to kill everyone.

"Roze, what are you going to do?" Number XVIII asked. Blaze was my closest friend. Even if she was part robot and she was new, I trusted her with my life. "I'm going to tell Axel what Xemnas plans to do." I responded while I quickly finished packing for my trip. "What!?" She screeched. She knew that I had a relationship with Axel but she didn't cross the lines of life and death in a single moment like I always risked. I would be gone for days and I would be traveling far. I was going to Castle Oblivion.

I could have teleported there instead of walking the 20 miles to the Gummi Bus station. I had to walk to look less suspicious if Organization XIII was tracking the area. I walked, keeping a good pace. Wearing my new scent-erasing sweatshirt, black jeans with my potions, my dagger hidden in the pocket of my black combat boots. I looked completely average compared to my normal white cloak. Zi, number X, was a really good tailor when she had potions to work with. I even had a wig. When I got to the station, several long hours later, I bought a ticket. First stop-Traverse Town.

"Why Traverse Town?" Blaze asked with confusion hinted in her voice. I was talking to her on my untraceable cell phone while on the Gummi Bus. "Because I have to look normal and not go to Castle Oblivion just yet. I have to talk to Moogle- he will tell me when Roxas and Axel go to Traverse Town. I also have to get my preordered Keyblade." I responded quietly even though there wasn't anyone on the bus besides the driver and me. We stopped at Wonderland before the driver said into the speakers "Traverse Town," Looking out the window I quickly ended with "Got to go. Bye!" and I got off the bus.

I stepped off the bottom step of the bus and went straight into Cid's shop. He might not be a Dark Blood but he did hold special deals with every Organization. Dark Bloods, PyroKiras, The Shadow Ix, XIII, Tearless, and Heart Holders. He did blackmail and if you didn't pay enough, he would tell the others that you had came and bought such-and-such. "What would you like to buy, miss?" He asked casually. Way too casual. I slipped him the note written by my Superior, Zelda. He read it without any comment until he finished and looked at me. He knew that organizations had access to other outfits and disguises so he didn't trust me until I showed him the things only a Dark Blood had. All of the Dark Bloods had the Heartless sign on their wrist, abnormally colored eyes, pale skin and a huge cut across their backs-where the Pure Angels stole our hearts. Any organization could copy those except the cut. The cut was indented into our skin and turned the color black when we were fighting. He believed me when I showed him the cut. "Fine. But where's the munny?" He slimed on the sarcasm. I slipped him 10,000 munny and then he walked me over to the humongous wall safe. Opening it, I gasped. My new Gunblade.

There it was, my brand new Gunblade, The Matrix. I've never held a Gunblade or Keyblade besides in training so I felt happy I got to have one for this mission. My own special order, one-of-a-kind Gunblade. Since my weapon was usually a dagger that I controlled with my mind, I actually had to give the blade a few test runs. Swiping it at air, I calculated speed versus weight and everything. It was perfect. Cid programmed the Gunblade to return when I summon it into my hands. Throwing it, I was amazed when the Gunblade didn't hit the glass windows but instead appeared in my hands, milliseconds after summoning it. "Perfect." I said flatly and left the store. I turned the blade into dust and summoned it back. Just testing it, I thought. The blade was out of sight and gone the second I opened the door to the store. Now to talk to Moogle.

"Thanks." I said without any emotion. Slipping Moogle a few thousand munny, I was on my way. He established that Axel and Roxas came to Traverse Town only once a month-the first Friday at noon. But luckily the first Friday was tomorrow. I couldn't go back to Twilight Town just yet because that was suspicious. I instead would wait in the hotel in front of the Gummi ports. Checking into the hotel with my fake name-Linda Spacewalker. Since this was a different world, the 2 Nobodies would have to take a ship. Axel and Roxas would expect tomorrow to be a normal day. They were wrong.

With one eye open and dagger floating at the ready, I didn't get much sleep. That didn't matter, I could sleep later. I woke up and took a short shower. Ordering breakfast, I sat at the window eating. I didn't taste anything because so many thought were racing through my head. I summoned my gun blade again and threw it at the wall, watching it disappear from that spot and reappear in my hands. Once it was dust again, I got bored fast. That also didn't matter but I kept a look out for them. Relocating to my patio, into the warm, inviting sun, I waited again. The sun finally rested at the center of the sky, indicating the start of the afternoon. I raced out of the hotel room, making sure I had everything that I needed for my plan to work. I glanced out the window one last time and saw it. The Oblivion Gummi Ship.

"Please Roxas?" Axel pleaded. "If you pay, I don't really care," Roxas replied, obviously annoyed. Just the way I created him. Roxas wasn't real, just another made up figure that Namine helped me make. Everyone thought that his someone was Sora. That wasn't true. Sora was a Pure Heart. He couldn't have a someone. Roxas had my attitude and personality so that Axel's memories wouldn't be completely erased. Roxas was like my clone. Vexen would love to know that another person has successfully completed cloning. Reciting words of a spell underneath my voice, I watched Roxas slowly disintegrate. Finally he became a dust ball on the ground. This had happened in a matter of seconds and Axel didn't notice until Roxas was completely gone. Axel stopped mid-step. He was surprised and scared. No one seemed to notice but me.

If someone killed Roxas without any contact, I am probably next. Axel thought as I was reading his mind and emotions. I got up and walked over to Axel. He was ready to use fire to blow me up but I handed him a Popsicle. I saw a single tear protrude from his eye but he didn't notice. Still wearing my disguise he wouldn't recognize me so I even dared to use my voice and say "I know who did it." Gently, he calmed down and took the Popsicle. "Who?" He asked, so many thoughts running through his head, I couldn't bear to continue reading them. I paused and lied very quietly "I can't say here. He is watching us." Axel's beautiful green eyes darted around, and at that second I realized that I didn't just miss him. I loved him. He was tough but I knew that he wouldn't be able to handle too much in a short amount of time. I whispered gently to him "You have to follow me, I know a safe place. We can't use the bus or your Gummi Ship because he would know." And walked toward the Gummi Ship Ports. I didn't have my own Gummi Ship but my good friend - who's a human - came here often, especially on Fridays. I knew that if she was here, I could use her Gummi Ship to go to Twilight Town. I spotted her ivory black ship in the last port and smiled.

I knew exactly where she was.

"Alor? You here?" I asked after walking into the store. The store was a clothing store called "The Eternal Blood" and my friend Alor owned the store. She looked up and smiled. "Roze? Oh I haven't seen you for ages! Where have you been?" She responded happily, shocked to see me. Axel was outside the store, looking out for anyone suspicious. I took off my wig to come in so that Alor would remember me. Alor stood up with her ghastly black combat boots, red skinny jeans and Japanese lettered graphic tee. Chains decorated her pants and arms. I smiled when I realized that she was listening to my favorite song, The Mission by Puscifer, blaring on her iPod. I hugged her and asked "Hey can I borrow the Black Fire? I really want my own gummy ship and I had to take the bus here but I need to borrow it because the bus doesn't come for another few hours. Please?" She shrugged. The Black Fire Gummi Ship was only a few years old and she didn't trust anyone but her closest friends with it. I was one of her closest friends so I got to borrow it. She tossed me the keys saying "Don't forget to come back by the time the store closes! Bye," I waved and she plugged in her iPod, continuing to read her book.

"Let's go." I ordered Axel quickly. I had put my hood up so he wouldn't notice I didn't have the wig anymore. He followed me, still looking shaken from Roxas's death. With Axel close behind me, I walked into the Black Fire and smiled, noticing all of the posters that Alor had put up earlier. I walked closer to see one of the photos and realized it was of me and her, laughing. I backed away so that Axel wouldn't get suspicious. I read his mind just so that I was sure. Where are we going? I don't trust her one bit because how could she know who killed Roxas? I wasn't even there for more than a few minutes. And that I don't even know what her name is. Axel thought. I said "My name's Linda. Sorry if I forgot to tell you." I had to use my fake name because when I told Axel my real name, he would need proof. With absolutely no emotion, he replied with a simple "Mine's Axel." I started driving back to Twilight Town. We were going to my secret house. For me to tell him everything, he had to see everything.

We arrived at my secret house when I told Axel I could teleport. Among his confusion of this information, and the humiliating fact that his teleportation type takes longer than my own, he thankfully didn't notice that my type is the same as his enemy's type. We were in front of the house and I entered through the window. I gestured him to follow. After that, I had to undo all of the complicated locks. "Axel, this is a building that I have locked with a non-teleporting bubble that is also sound-proof. We can talk about who killed your friend when we are inside." I said, still focused on undoing the locks. He was listening but he didn't look like it. He was surprised by the complicated locks after crouching to go through a dusty window, in a deserted part of town. I had Axel walk in front of me, following behind. I then locked the door behind us. I slowly put down my hood and walked toward the computers. At first Axel didn't notice but then when I looked back at him, he was summoning his chakrams. I grinned, knowing that this would have happened. I summoned my own Gunblade and grinned, at what looked like, evilly. I hit his chakrams and he grew more angry. I cocked my gun and he started to back off. "What's going on?!" Axel yelled, oblivious that I had morphed my clothes into my regular outfit of a white cloak. "If you kill me, you will never know who killed Roxas. Never," I blackmailed. It was the only way I could get Axel to focus and not try to kill me. It worked. "Fine," He mumbled angrily at me. The chakrams had gone and so had my Gunblade. "Who killed Roxas?" was the first question. The answer was obvious. No one.

"I did, but he was never real, Roxas was only a clone of me. I used to be your best friend, your girlfriend. I still love you. I'm a Dark Blood and you were part of Organization XIII. Namine erased your memories of me and replace them with Roxas. If you don't talk at all, I can do a spell and show you that I am not going to kill you," I pleaded, tears forming in my eyes. I missed him so much. Namine gave me a spell to reverse a single person's memory to remember everything that has happened. I recited it at a beat that matched my fake heart. "Arana Kalada vira, Sorik undone Axel, Roxas, Roze LaVika Lormarea memories." I recited easily. I watched as Axel's eyes still burned with hatred at me. I almost started crying again but I held it back until I said the last word to complete the spell. "Remember," I finished. For a few seconds, Axel was still as night. A shiver ran through his spine and he blinked unbelievably at me. "Roze?" he asked me. He remembered.


	6. Heart Holders

"What!?" I screeched at Xavier. I was number III, Max, and I couldn't believe what Xavier, number IV just told me. 2 hearts have just been given back to their original owners. We are the Heart Holders and we steals hearts to make armies of the bodies that didn't develop minds of their own. The term "Heartless" was used and these armies of Heartless were used to defeat any good-doers like Sora. When I found out the hearts were given back, I spun answers around in my head. It was impossible, and had never happened before. I checked all of our reports and files to find if anything else had happened like this before. Confused, I asked our Superior, Joxelyn.

"Really? Well, that's weird." Joxelyn thought out loud. I couldn't believe that she was being so calm at such a panic filled hour. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in thought. "Check whose they belong to. They can't be dead if they just got them back and they are working properly. Track them and spy on them. If nothing adds up, come talk to me again. Be gone," she said to me, eyes still shut. I teleported out. I sent Xalia, number V, and Xavier, number IV to spy on the 2 found hearts. I would hear from them later.

So. How's life?" Xavier asked me quietly. "It sucks, thank you very much!" I , Xalia, whispered back sarcastically. I was annoyed by Xavier and he kept on pestering me. We were supposed to be spying, being secretive and serious, not fooling around with stupid jokes. We- well at least I was - watching 2 people. An Organization XIII member and a Dark Blood. It was easy to tell why they got their hearts back. Usually anyone in any of the Organizations wouldn't have a heart but have a mind of their own. It was weird how it worked because they still had emotions even if they don't have hearts. Well that explains it. I thought to myself. They were obviously expressing emotion that wasn't capable without a hearts so they had to receive them back - love. Gag. I continued with my thoughts. "Let's go. This should be enough to satisfy Max," I told Xavier flatly. Surely he couldn't make a joke out of that. "Aww! But I haven't even gotten to my 'Your Mama' jokes! Ha ha ha ha!" Xavier laughed. God, I was so done with being a lower ranking than him! I rolled my eyes and teleported back to Max.


	7. Chapter 6

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emstrong-HAS NOT BEEN TYPED YET-/strong/em/p 


	8. Axel

I suddenly remembered who Roze was. Roxas wasn't real, only her. I loved her. I smiled and hugged her. Then she put on a serious face. "Xemnas is going to kill everyone." She said, concerned for our lives. I wasn't going back to the castle then, that was for sure. I whipped out my phone to tell Zexion and Demyx to get out of there. Even though I almost killed Zexion the last time I saw him, he trusted me. Calling him, I watched Roze's face, still full of concern. "What?" He answered his phone, all emo. "Dude look, Xemnas is going to kill everyone. Get out of the castle." I told him, starting to panic. "And get Demyx too." I added. "What? Axel, Xemnas is dead. Demyx killed him then went back to his true Superior at the Tearless castle. Everyone thinks I killed him because I bought a machine gun yesterday. Long story. I'll leave anyways." He told me. I was shocked that Demyx would do something like that. "I'm in Twilight Town. Meet me-" Zexion cut me off with "You still have the Oblivion Ship. Pick me up at the Gates of the Castle, I'll be waiting." He ended then hung up the phone. "Come on Roze. We need to go get Zexion." I pulled Roze up and kissed her quickly before teleporting out with her.

We left quickly in the Black Fire, back to Traverse Town, getting the Oblivion Ship. We drove to pick up Zexion. When we arrived, Zexion got into the ship and asked me "Who's the girl?" I replied with "An old friend that you and I know." She did the spell again, reciting every word in perfect time. "I remember you Roze. Where's Roxas? And that was a memory spell? Really good for someone of your rank." Zexion continued talking to Roze as she explained everything that has happened. The cloning, the trip, the death of Roxas. Everything. He understood it better than I did. Still driving, we headed back to Twilight Town. "Another reason I left the Castle is because Vexen was helping Xemnas with his plan. Vexen will take over the universe with his clones." Zexion said randomly. "What!?" Me and Roze screeched simultaneously. Zexion nodded. "He wanted to rule the worlds since day one. You don't think that Vexen would actually let Xemnas continue ruling since Vexen did all the work, do you? With his cloning device, he is able to clone big enough armies to even kill the Ix." Zexion continued. We arrived at Twilight Town. "I'll read Vexen's mind." Roze said, blanking out for a few seconds before reporting "He's killed everyone in the Organization that wasn't already dead. Demyx got away to his superior. The Tearless made a deal with Vexen- Vexen would let the Tearless live as long as he gets to make clones of the Tearless." Panic rising in her voice.

We teleported in front of Roze's secret house. She quickly unlocked it and opened the door. "I have to get a Dark Blood that's in the area. Won't be gone long." Roze said quickly before closing the door in front of her. She unlocked the computers and potion vaults so Zexion could make potions to protect the house. I kept watch for any suspicious activity from outside. I thought about Sopyr for some reason. Roze came back in less than a minute with her good friend, Blaze. Zexion made several potions and securely had the house protected. We should be safe for now. "No! I didn't get Alor! She's my best friend! I can't let her die." Roze realized. I wasn't letting Roze go all the way to Traverse Town alone. "I'll go with you." I volunteered. "Zexion, keep on making potions for if we have to leave the house." I commanded Zexion. "I have a video tracking device that I invented. We can follow you via video." Zexion handed me what looked like a camera. "You will see me and Blaze on the screen, talking back. Contact us if anything goes wrong." Zexion finished. "Thanks." I smiled at Zexion. Blaze nodded. Roze teleported out and I followed.

We quickly drove to Traverse Town again, going way too fast. Roze saw the Black Fire still where we left it and sighed happily. "Let's go." and I teleported into the store with Roze. Since Alor was a human, she didn't know much about the organizations but she knew enough. We headed back to the ships, going into the Black Fire. It was better equipped, faster, and could be camouflaged easily. Alor took over, pushing the Black Fire to it's limit. We skidded into Twilight Town, not believing what we were seeing. Vexen and his army were here. I reacted sooner than Alor and Roze, whipping out Zexion's invention "Zexion, we won't make it back. Vexen's here." "We will teleport into the ship and bring some potions with us. Get the engine running." Zexion said quickly, picking up potions and his Lexicon. I turned the engine on again and turned off Zexion's device. Alor took over in the driver's seat again. We flew out, not really heading anywhere. Suddenly I remembered Sopyr again. "The Fire School. It's been empty for years. Go there." I thought out loud. We shifted course and headed to the Fire School lands.

"Hurry, we mustn't attract attention to this world." Zexion said quietly. Alor camouflaged the Black Fire in a dark and shadowed ship port. We teleported into the school. Since Alor was human, Roze had to teleport taking her with. I knew everything about this school and told everyone to follow me. "Come on, this way." I turned a corner, into a room. It was old and dusty but still had everything in it. This was the room where I taught about Fire Weapons. All the weapons were still here and so was the ammo. "Everyone grab a weapon of your choice. They will be useless without fire abilities, but if I give each of you enough of my blood, you can use these weapons effectively." I told everyone, showing them the shelves of weapons. Gunblades, swords, and my favorite - chakrams lined the walls. "How will we have fire ability from your blood?" Zexion asked cynically. "I have pure Cináed blood in my veins. It's a type of Fire Dragon. In fact, it's the blood of the dragon that gives humans who obtain it, fire ability." I told him as if I was a teacher again. I took out a long sword and told everyone to hold their arms out. I very lightly, cut each person's wrist just enough to scratch open a vein. I cut my wrist a little deeper so the blood would flow out quicker. I let the blood drip off my hand onto their wrists.

A small fire lightly sparked on their wrists, concealing the unfamiliar blood. Each fire was a different color- Zexion's black, Alor's violet, Blaze's a sea blue and Roze's a deep red. "Try to wield fire. It's just like summoning a weapon - focus on it and it just comes." I said to everyone, bandaging my wrist. Without even trying, Alor snapped her fingers and fire burned on the edges of her fingertips. I was surprised because she was a human, wasn't even trained with a weapon or element she could summon. Zexion focused and got a single bullet to shoot out of his Fire Gunblade, fly at the wall and disintegrate only centimeters before it hit target. Blaze had some struggle but got a fire ball to appear in her hands and she could control it while it was in the air. Roze couldn't even get a candle to light itself. I knew she was really trying but just didn't get it. She wanted to be able to do it, I saw the hungry fire in her eyes. I helped her, directing her hands and saying a few spells. She got the whole row of candles to light once she really focused. Once everyone got the skill down, they chose their weapons.

Alor chose the most powerful weapon, a Grundo. It's a type of chakram with a long sword. Also has a special attachment - gun. As powerful as an AK-47 but very light-weight and small. I grinned at her selection. Zexion chose a machine Gunblade. Also very powerful. "I can't decide." Blaze pointed out the 2 she liked. "Pick the Fire Claymore, it's more powerful and can shield you better." I said, handing her the claymore. She instantly started practicing with a test dummy. Roze chose a small sword, weak and heavy. Even though it was designed for beginners, we needed power-not technique. "How about this instead." I pointed out a light weight pistol. Helpfully I added "You know you can also change former weapons into fire weapons." Her dagger lifted out of her boot, floating in front of my face. Instantly it burst on fire. "Very good." I smiled, continuing with our training. We were probably safe for another few days.

"Vexen doesn't suspect a thing. But he just killed the entire Dark Blood Clan." Roze said solemnly, tears building in her eyes. "I'm here. We will defeat Vexen - together." Blaze hugged Roze. The 2 were the last of the Dark Blood Clan. Alor joined in the hug and they all cried lightly. I left them to their mourning and talked to Zexion. "Do you really think we have a chance? Vexen is strong in numbers and power." Zexion told me quietly. "No. If Vexen and his clones could defeat the Shadow Ix, and thousands of trained students couldn't. . ." I responded quietly, leaving my trail of thought for him to finish. We had been at the school for a few days and all of the training was going well. "What we need to do is get rid of the cloning device that Vexen has." Zexion whispered his planning to me. "How?" I questioned him. "We have to go to him when he's alone." Zexion answered. "A few more days of training and we should be successful." I ended our conversation.

"Everyone know the plan?" I said to the four. Everyone nodded. "Roze, what's Vexen doing right now?" I asked her. She zoned out momentarily and replied with "Sitting in the Tearless Castle, having a meeting with them. The meeting will end in a few minutes. Then Vexen plans to go back to his room." "Ok, let's go." I stated, teleporting into the Black Fire. We set off to the Tearless Castle, not toward the Gummi ship ports. We landed in a small cave I knew about instead. Me and Zexion would go first, then Alor, then Blaze and Roze. Me and Zexion teleported into the castle. We were in Vexen's room. He wasn't back from the meeting yet. I took out Zexion's device that I used earlier when we were getting Alor, and signaled for Alor to come. She teleported next to us. We hid from sight of anyone who would walk in. We all aimed our weapons at the door. I signaled for Roze and Blaze to come. Vexen had walked into the room.

Zexion came out of hiding first, blasting his machine Gunblade. Alor came out and shot one bullet, throwing her Grundos at him. I came out and threw my chakrams after lighting them on fire. Roze and Blaze were behind Vexen. Roze lifted her dagger and shot it through his brain., then took out her pistol and shot him in the head. Blaze finished the slaughter by slicing Vexen's head off evenly with her fire claymore. His head was on the floor, burning and bleeding horribly. This had all happened in less than ten seconds. I picked up what was left of the cloning device and smashed it against my knee. The device spluttered and sparked from the open wire ends. Zexion took out a small bottle of gasoline and poured some into the room. We all teleported out of the room as the fire rose and engulfed Vexen in it's flames. We had won.

"Axel?" Demyx said, shocked as the 5 bloody people teleported into his room. Those 5 bloody people were us. I smiled but said "Demyx, we know you are a tearless and are smarter than us all. Can we trust you? We killed Vexen." I asked Demyx. He seemed a bit thrown off that we killed Vexen but smirked "Blowing up the castle? I can only guess by the smell of gasoline and the mystery bottle in Zexion's hands. Go ahead, the Tearless weren't going to last long anyways" Demyx finished, giving in. "We aren't killing you. Only the true Tearless. You are a member of Organization XIII and we still trust you even though you betrayed us." I said back to him. He smiled and told all 5 of us "We have a bomb in the weapons room. Come." He led us to a large room full of weapons and ammo. I set the bomb to 5 minutes. Just enough time to get into the Black Fire without suspicion. That was before a Tearless rushed in.

"Demyx, who are these Pyros?" The Tearless member asked. "Draco! I found these survivors on the Fire School grounds and was just taking them to Superior." Demyx covered, surprised that he was feeling threatened by the low-ranking Tearless. Draco wasn't stupid, he knew something was up. "I'll go with you. I need to talk to Dave to ask him about something." Draco shot back. He had satisfaction growing in his eyes. He wasn't the friendly, forgiving type. "For what? Anything you ask Dave, you can ask me - I am second in command." Demyx counteracted. Draco wasn't like other Tearless - weak and easily scared. Draco smirked and said "It's a private matter." "Between number XVI and I? Not very likely." Demyx supported his argument, hoping to throw off Draco a bit. He didn't even flinch. "We all have personal, private information. Take you for example- Those Pyros aren't survivors and you gave in to them. I saw Vexen, or at least what's left of him." Draco pointed out. Demyx kept a straight face. We all knew he was breaking down at the truth. "I'll save you the trip to superior- I'll just kill you now." Demyx shot back. We only had 3 minutes left on the bomb.

Roze was in the back of the group and Draco didn't take into account our abilities. Demyx kept Draco talking and focused on him until Draco realized it was too late. No, the bomb didn't go off and kill us all- yet. Draco was now hunched over, groaning in pain with a dagger jutting out the back of his head. Roze managed to get it to float behind all the shelves of weapons and behind Draco. It saved us time by not having Demyx have to fight him, but Draco wasn't dead- a single stab with a knife wasn't killing anyone like us. His bleach-blonde hair was dripping with his own blood, covering his eyes and his rage toward us. We teleported out quickly to the Black Fire and left as fast as we could. We departed for good as we watched the castle and the lands blow up. There wasn't even a Tearless World left, just flaming meteors flying in all directions. All was okay with the worlds- as far as we know.


End file.
